Caos in paradiso
by Maeva
Summary: cosa succederebbe se un giorno Dio decidesse di riammettere Lucifero e tutto il suo seguito di angeli in paradiso? ovvero 4 arcangeli non proprio...angelici


Titolo: Caos in Paradiso  
  
Autrice: Maëva   
  
Serie: Bibbia *blush*   
  
Genere: boh...? Humor...Presa in giro?!  
  
Rating: al più...R/S, niente di esplicito o che...solo qualche allusione...^__^  
  
Pairing: Lucifero/Gabriel, Michael/Uriel/Raphael sottintesi  
  
Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei ma tanto l'autore di tante fantasticherie è morto da un bel pezzo e dubito che qualcuno detenga i diritti ^__^ perciò...non ho rimorsi di coscienza a scrivere cose del genere  
  
Warning: io sconsiglierei di leggere questa roba agli ebrei-cristiani-credenti in Dio che si offenderebbero nel leggere certe prese per i sacri fondelli della Bibbia o alle persone che...boh...non amano il genere o che, anche se non credono si sentono offese da una cosa del genere  
  
L'arcangelo Gabriel svolazzava allegramente per il Paradiso quando vide un gruppetto di angeli su una nuvoletta non molto lontana tutti intenti a discutere tra loro e sentì un impeto di curiosità pervaderlo. Si avvicinò al gruppo e fu subito riconosciuto da Raphael, un altro degli arcangeli. "Ciao Gabs!!! Come te la passi?!"  
  
"Bene, grazie ^__^ uh, dimmi un po'...di che stavate parlando?!"  
  
"Niente, Dio ha deciso di far tornare Lucifero qui in Paradiso..."  
  
"o_O davvero?! E quando?"  
  
"Sai...perché non gli sembrava giusto lasciarlo all'Inferno...e allora..."  
  
"Raphy?!"  
  
"Sì ^__^"  
  
"Non ti ho chiesto PERCHÉ, ti ho chiesto QUAN-DO, mi capisci, q-u-a-n-d-o?!"  
  
"Ehhhh...non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto...sembri quasi Michy, lo sai?"  
  
"Raphy...quando?"  
  
"Tra un paio d'ore..."  
  
"o_O coooosa?! E perché non me lo avete detto prima?!"  
  
"Err...pensavo che Michy te lo avesse detto..."  
  
"Ehm...a quanto pare non è successo...aspettavate ancora un po' a dirmelo?"  
  
"Oh...ecco..."  
  
"Beh, l'importante è saperlo in tempo...vado a prepararmi ^__^"  
  
"-_-'"  
  
*comincia a canticchiare* "oh che bello...trallallà...arriva il mio Luce...trallallà"  
  
"Ma quello è matto...-_-'" Disse Raphael rivolgendosi agli altri angeli che come lui osservavano Gabriel saltellare da una nuvola all'altra continuando a canticchiare incurante  
  
"come sono bello...trallallà...trallallà, lallallà..."  
  
"Eh, sì, è proprio matto...-_-" gli fece eco Uriel  
  
"Uri! E tu da dove sbuchi fuori?!"  
  
Nel frattempo Gabriel aveva raggiunto in volo le sue stanze. Mentre era intento a consultare l'ampio armadio per scegliere quale tunica gli donasse maggiormente, fu interrotto da una voce.  
  
"Gabby?! Gaaaaaaabs!! Dove accidenti ti sei cacciato?!" Gli gridò ad un passo dal suo orecchio l'arcangelo Michael, disintegrandogli un timpano.  
  
"Sono qui, Michy...sono qui, non c'è bisogno di gridare, ti sento..."  
  
"Oh, scusa tanto..."  
  
"Che vuoi?!"  
  
"Raphy mi ha detto di dirti che tra un po' torna Luce..."  
  
"Lo sapevo già, l'ho incontrato poco fa...ma com'è che tu..." Lanciò un'occhiata inquisitoria al viso semi-assonnato di Michael e si dette una risposta da solo.  
  
"Err...io...ero un po'...stanco..."  
  
"Lo vedo...*sweatdrop*...beh, però almeno faccio in tempo a prepararmi per dargli una degna accoglienza...^__^"  
  
Michael lo squadrò di traverso, perplesso.  
  
"Perché, se ci vai così non va bene?!"  
  
Gabriel si guardò, partendo dai piedi calzati coi sandali allacciati fino al ginocchio, e alzando lo sguardo, non trovò più la sua tunica. Sconvolto, si voltò verso Michy, che scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa fingendo di non saperne niente, poi, sempre più imbarazzato, si voltò verso il suo giaciglio su cui giaceva spiegazzata la tunica che aveva indossato fino a poco prima.  
  
"Beh, che c'è da vedere?!"  
  
"Oh, niente ^__^ Luce sarà contento di tornare... ^__^ mooooolto contento..."  
  
Gabriel arrossì.  
  
"Tanto lo sanno tutti che hai una cotta per lui e che lui ha un debole per te...^__^"  
  
"Ma...ma...ma non è vero!!!" disse Gabriel arrossendo maggiormente  
  
"Oh, Gabs...lo sa anche il Padreterno...non per dire..."  
  
"E...e allora cosa devo dire di te, Raphy e Uriel?!" Sbottò furioso Gabriel  
  
"Non ti stavo mica criticando o altro...anzi, hai pure dimostrato di avere buon gusto...Luce è l'angelo più bello...oh, a proposito, vado a dare una controllatina a Raphy che non si sa mai...è sempre in giro..."  
  
"Con questo intendevi usare un eufemismo per dire con garbo che salta da un letto all'altro?! ^__^"  
  
"...esatto...*sgrunt*"  
  
"Suvvia, non è il caso di mettere il broncio...^__^"  
  
"Mi secca perché è la verità...ma adesso vado da lui e gli faccio capire una volta per tutte chi è che comanda...eheheheh"  
  
"eheheh...e chissà come...^__^"  
  
"Vorresti insinuare qualcosa?" Gli chiese Michael, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
"Chi? Io? Nooooo, non sia mai!! ^__^"  
  
Michael lo fissò ancora e fu ricambiato da un sorriso radioso da parte di Gabriel, poi lasciò la stanza dell'altro arcangelo.  
  
"Allora...cosa mi metto?!" Gabriel riprese a scorrere con gli occhi il contenuto del suo armadio, soffermandosi su un capo di abbigliamento piuttosto...ehm...particolare. Lo prese in mano e se lo rigirò tra le dita, cercando di capire di che cosa si trattasse.  
  
"E questo cosa..."  
  
Gabriel si accigliò mentre cercava di capire di cosa si trattasse.  
  
"Sembra quasi..."  
  
Rigirò il pezzo di tessuto di colore scuro e lo riconobbe. Era nientemeno che...  
  
"BIANCHERIA INTIMA DI RAPHS!!" urlò quasi, arrossendo al ricordo di come fosse finito nel suo armadio. Arrossendo, la rigettò sul fondo, prendendo mentalmente nota di riportarglielo il prima possibile...di preferenza mentre Michelino fosse lontano. Già, il più lontano possibile.  
  
"Gabby?! Sei pronto?"  
  
Uriel entrò nella stanza sorridendo.  
  
"Err...come puoi vedere..." Gabriel allargò le braccia, mostrando il suo corpo seminudo "...non ancora..."  
  
"Dai, vieni...dobbiamo andare."  
  
"Sì, però, dovrò pure infilarmi qualcosa addosso, no?!"  
  
Uriel sorrise di nuovo "Sono millenni che non vi vedete...penso che gli farebbe più piacere vederti così!"  
  
Gabriel arrossì e tirò un cuscino in faccia ad Uriel "Sciocco!!"  
  
"Scherzavo...è più divertente se ci vai completamente vestito...hai presente la gioia di quando scarti un regalo tanto atteso?!"  
  
"URIEEEEEEEEL!!"  
  
"^___^ beh? Andiamo?!" Uriel gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita e lo trascinò all'armadio.  
  
"Uriel..."  
  
L'arcangelo estrasse una tunica e gliela infilò a forza, continuando a sorridergli.  
  
"Uri-uri...grazie..."  
  
"Non c'è di che. Sai che 'sta tunica ti sta d'incanto? ...anche se sinceramente non so se Luce si accorgerà della differenza...^_~" Disse, facendogli l'occhiolino. Gabriel arrossì notevolmente.  
  
"Senti, ma tu, Michy e Raphy..."  
  
"Sì ^__^?!"  
  
"Voi tre...è vero che..."  
  
"Certo! ^__^"  
  
"Ho incontrato Michy poco fa..."  
  
"Era arrabbiato per via di Raphs, vero?!"  
  
"Sì..."  
  
"Lo so, fa sempre così, stai tranquillo...se non gli fa una scenata di gelosia al giorno non è lui. ^__^"  
  
"Ma ha ragione in fondo, no?"  
  
"Sì, e tu lo sai bene, no? Sbaglio o quelle là sono le mutande di Raphy?"  
  
"...Ehm..." Gabriel arrossì e chiuse l'anta dell'armadio con un colpo d'anca "...non saprei...di che stai parlando?"  
  
"Non lo so...Dai, muoviti, voglio che tu sia la prima persona che Luce veda appena tornato quassù...anche se temo che sarai anche l'ultimo che vedrà..."  
  
"Perché?!"  
  
"Secondo me...una volta che avrà visto te si dimenticherà completamente di tutti noi...^___^"  
  
Gabriel abbassò timidamente lo sguardo per evitare di incrociare gli occhi di Uriel  
  
"Oh, avanti, non fare così..." Uriel lo trascinò fuori dalla sua stanza.  
  
I due arcangeli passarono davanti a Michael, che teneva per un braccio Raphael che li salutava con troppo entusiasmo per i suoi gusti.  
  
Quando finalmente riuscirono a farsi largo tra la folla che stava davanti alle porte spalancate del Paradiso, Uriel lasciò la presa serrata sul polso dell'amico.  
  
"Manca molto?!"  
  
"No. Saranno qui tra poco."  
  
Gabriel cominciò a tremare per l'emozione. Era vero, erano millenni che aspettava questo momento. Ed ora...non riusciva quasi a crederci, stava per riabbracciare Lucifero!!  
  
Dopo un paio di minuti di trepidante attesa, dalla foschia di fronte a lui cominciarono a delinearsi delle forme. Si trattava degli angeli mandati da Dio ad avvertire Lucifero e i suoi angeli caduti. Si unirono alla folla davanti ai pesanti cancelli del Regno dei Cieli. Subito dopo arrivarono una decina di altre creature angeliche, che si vennero accolti a braccia aperte dagli altri angeli, poi tutti insieme tornarono a festeggiare nella luce di Dio. Erano rimasti più in pochi davanti al cancello, tra cui Gabriel, scosso dai singhiozzi di un pianto in cui esternava tutta la sua delusione. Uriel che cercava di consolarlo, stringendoselo al petto e ricambiando lo sguardo comprensivo di Raphael, che stava abbracciato a Michy poco più in là. Un'ultima figura emerse dalla nebbia. Michael lo riconobbe e richiamò l'attenzione di Gabriel picchiettandogli su una spalla. L'arcangelo si voltò e vide il viso di Lucifero a pochi centimetri dal suo, con un'espressione leggermente preoccupata. Gli si lanciò addosso, gettandogli le braccia intorno al collo.  
  
"Luce!! Finalmente!!"  
  
"È bello poterti riabbracciare Gabs. Mi sei mancato tantissimo. Non vedevo l'ora che arrivasse questo momento..."  
  
"Perché..."  
  
"Perché, cosa?"  
  
"Perché sei arrivato così tardi?"  
  
"Mi dispiace." Lo guardò negli occhi. "Mi dovrò far perdonare in qualche modo..." Ammiccò alla volta dell'angelo che teneva stretto tra le braccia ed insieme presero a camminare verso la sua stanza.  
  
"Bentornato Luce!"Gli disse Gabriel mentre si stringeva di più a lui, prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
"Già, bentornato..."  
  
"Infatti!! Era da un po' che non ci vedevamo, vero?"  
  
"È un piacere rivederti, Luce!! ^__^"  
  
Lucifero si fermò e si girò a guardare gli altri tre arcangeli che lo avevano salutato.  
  
"Ah, Uriel, Michael e Raphael...scusate...ma mica vi avevo visto!! Dov'eravate?!"  
  
I tre si scambiarono sguardi di comprensione.  
  
"Lasciamo stare..." esordì Uriel, che di tutti era il più tranquillo.  
  
"Ma sei scemo?! Come hai fatto a non vederci?!" Proseguì Michael, infiammato come sempre.  
  
"Beh, non è colpa sua, se vede solo Gabs...^__^" gli rispose Raphael, con la sua solita comprensione.  
  
"Se non vi dispiace...noi due ce ne andremmo...mi ha fatto piacere rivedervi, davvero...ma tanto...abbiamo tutta l'eternità davanti a noi, giusto?! Gabs andiamo. Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto...^__^"  
  
I due angeli si diressero verso la stanza di Gabriel mentre gli altri rimanevano lì, immobili.  
  
"Che ne direste se anche noi..."  
  
"Raphs!!" Dissero in coro gli altri due, tirandogli una sberla sulla nuca.  
  
"Beh, che ho detto di male?" Chiese con aria innocente l'angelo della medicina.  
  
Michael prese per la tunica gli altri due e li trascinò.  
  
"Michy? Dove stiamo andando?! ^__^"  
  
Michael non rispose ed Uriel lo avvicinò a sé per sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio.  
  
"AAHHH..." Disse ad alta voce Raphael, sorridendo.  
  
Chiedo scusa ancora una volta, ma mi sono divertita troppo a scrivere tutto questo per ritirarlo.  
  
Un bacione a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa follia.  
  
More to come!! (Or well, I hope so...^^')  
  
Maëva. 


End file.
